


you're gonna need more rope

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Lots of sex and not much else, M/M, Rope Bondage, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Turns out Jesper is really into getting tied up.





	you're gonna need more rope

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was 'zvendage,' by the way.

It starts with a single hand.

Specifically, Alfonso’s hand suddenly encircling his pale wrists, pinning him to the bed as he thrusts in and out of him with almost brutal efficiency.

Jesper comes so hard he almost sees stars that night.

Alfonso keeps shooting him thoughtful glances over the next few days, so much so that it starts to drive Jesper a little crazy. When he finally confronts him over it, Alfonso just smiles and says “You’ll see” in that tone of voice that always sends shivers down Jesper’s spine.

A couple of days later, Alfonso pulls out a grey scarf in the middle of a hot and heavy makeout session. Jesper pulls away at the sight, staring at the long piece of cloth in his boyfriend’s hands in confusion,

“What, you wanna roleplay as Carlos or something?” he jokes. Alfonso smirks.

“No,” is all he says, before removing Jesper’s hands from his waist and pressing them together. Jesper remembers the night when Alfonso did something much like this to him, and shivers.

Alfonso slowly winds the scarf around and around Jesper’s wrists, tying it up with a nice bow when he reaches the end. Jesper doesn’t stop him.

That night, Alfonso rides him, bouncing tauntingly up and down Jesper’s cock while Jesper struggles and strains to reach out and touch him. But no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get free.

He’s not sure if he wants to.

A week later, Alfonso pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Jesper doesn’t ask him where he got them, and Alfonso doesn’t say.

They start with Jesper with his hands cuffed behind his back. Alfonso kneels down to suck him off while Jesper sits there and squirms helplessly, wishing he could put a hand in Alfonso’s hair and help ease his cock down Alfonso’s throat. Tonight, however, he has to wait as Alfonso takes his sweet time.

Afterwards, Alfonso kisses Jesper, tasting of his come, and flips Jesper onto his stomach so he can fuck him. As his face is shoved into the bedsheets so Alfonso has better access to his ass, Jesper can hear the handcuffs clanking in time with Alfonso’s thrusts.

The handcuffs leave dark marks on his wrists, so Jesper has to wear long-sleeved shirts for the next few days. Since that’s his usual attire, no one except Alfonso is any the wiser.

Alfonso, though, likes to tease him by grabbing him by the wrist to get his attention when he really doesn’t have to, sending a spark of pain and pleasure running up Jesper’s arm every time. Jesper wishes he didn’t find it so hot.

They use the handcuffs again the next time they fuck. This time, Alfonso handcuffs one of Jesper’s wrist to the bedpost and uses the scarf to tie his hands together. As Jesper lays prone, getting a feel for the dual sensations of soft cloth and cold, hard metal, Alfonso contemplates his makeshift setup. “If only we had…” He begins, before trailing off in favour of kneeling behind Jesper and leaning down to lick a long stripe along his hole.

As Alfonso puts that mouth of his to much better use, causing Jesper to jerk wildly in his restraints and the bed to creak louder than usual, Jesper can’t help but wonder if this is all. Even if it feels amazing, he can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

However, Alfonso, amazing boyfriend that he is, manages to exceed Jesper’s expectations once again. A couple weeks later he shakes his head when Jesper suggests using the handcuffs again. “Got something better.” He grins and pulls out a coil of rope from his bag. Jesper’s stomach flutters just at the thought of what that could be put to use for.

The ropes leave friction burns on his wrists that take ages to fully recover from, though the fact they use them at least once a week probably contributes to that. Jesper loves the feeling of tenderness when he, or especially Alfonso, caresses his wrists, maybe even more than the bruises left by the handcuffs, but he’s aching to try something more. Something different.

Alfonso seems to agree, because he brings out another coil of rope some nights later. He ties each of Jesper legs to opposite ends of the bed, keeping his legs spread out, open for the taking. By the time’s he’s done, Jesper is already hard and leaking.

Jesper’s hands are technically free the whole night, but he keeps them together above his head, not moving them an inch. As a reward, Alfonso fucks him twice.

Over time, Alfonso and Jesper’s rope collection grows and grows until they have to dedicate an entire drawer that they hope their teammates will never open to it. Alfonso’s knots become increasingly intricate, until they progress to the point where ropes criss-cross all over Jesper’s body, his arms, his waist, his legs, forming a pattern that serve to bind him fully, keeping him at Alfonso’s mercy as he admires his handiwork. Sometimes Alfonso leaves Jesper tied up for hours, hard and begging for release, unable to move more than a couple of fingers. Jesper always comes the hardest after those sessions.

Afterwards, Alfonso always makes sure to take care of him, kissing along the marks he made as he whispers how well Jesper did. Jesper isn’t sure which part he likes better. He’s glad he doesn’t have to choose.


End file.
